


You’re the light of my life

by Geisal



Category: DBSK, Dong Bang Shin Ki, TVXQ, Tohoshinki
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I will just sort out the tags as I go along lol, M/M, Romance, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisal/pseuds/Geisal
Summary: Jung yunho is stuck in a time loop of the most important day of his life which is going to change everything only if he made things right...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work here~!❤️

-Prologue-

 

__

Yunho stared at the cars before his and sighed. It was already 9pm and he had been stuck in the traffic since god knows when.He had a really long day and he could use a couple drinks after a warm bath but seemed like universe just wanted him to suffer. He sighed again, and checked his phone, aimlessly scrolling and skimming through the articles on web until one particular headline caught his attention

 

**_‘Artist Shim Changmin to open the biggest art gallery to ever exist in the country,making him the most successful artist to ever...’_ **

 

Yunho smiled at that. Changmin,his not-so little changmin living the life he had always wanted.He remembered the messy doodles with cute scrawls that changmin would always give him when they were in middle school . And the better drawings of yunho with poorly masked snickers like ‘My hands slipped. Don’t flutter yourself’ every time yunho would tease the younger one about him being his muse. His talented changmin,the love of his life,the boy with the prettiest eyes who got flustered when Yunho called him ‘Changdola’

  
  


............

 

 

Yunho groaned after struggling to open his apartment door while balancing grocery bags. He was exhausted and it wasn’t at all helping with the fact that he was reminded of his first love while being stuck in a traffic for about an hour. He pull out a can of beer from a refrigerator,leaning on a kitchen counter and took a sip of beer. His mind was racing and the memories he buried it long time ago resurfaced after reading the article.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t miss Changmin before.God he missed him. He missed him so much to the point that he still blamed himself for letting him go. He felt that he had to let the younger man go because he was sure Changmin couldn’t pursue his dreams of being an artist if he stayed by Yunho’s side with his family matters and debts they had to pay. He didn’t want to drag Changmin into a shithole that was called his life although the younger reassured him that it didn’t matter. It did matter. Yunho believed it . He still wasn’t certain whether his decision was right or wrong but he would never forgive himself if Changmin hadn’t get a chance to grow as an artist because of him. So, he let him go and cut ties with him even if that meant the grief of losing the love of his life ate him alive.

 

Yunho’s heart ached,he felt nauseous and he wasn’t sure whether that was alcohol’s doing or not,but he sure as hell that he wanted to cry because he missed Changmin so much. He missed the smell of his soft,fluffy hair. He missed his unimpressed looks at Yunho’s cheesy,romantic poems.He missed his whines and complaints about every single thing that crossed his sight when he’s tired. Most of all, he really missed the feeling of Changmin’s soft lips against his and the way he blushed to his ears when Yunho told him how beautiful he was.

 

Did Changmin miss him too? Did he hate him for not asking him to stay?

 

Yunho let out a shaky breath and wiped the tears streaming down his face. He looked at the empty beer cans around him and decided that he really needed to go to bed or he would have a headache the next morning. He had another long day to survive tomorrow after all. He went to his bed without changing his work attire and threw himself onto a bed,wishing that if he had another chance, he would tell Changmin to stay with him no matter how hard things were and that they would overcome everything together when they had each other for life instead of being a coward and making Changmin left...

 


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad for the very lovely responses I received with the previous chapter and hope I managed to make you love this chapter too❤️

Yunho woke up with a throbbing headache. He groaned and checked the watch on his nightstand.  
‘8:00am’ It read.  
‘shit shit shit I’m late to work’ He bolted out of the bed and fell onto the floor with his legs still tangled in blankets.  
‘FUCK’ he didn’t deserve this. He quickly untangled them and ran straight to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth,took a shower and ran out of bathroom while putting on a pair of sweatpants.  
He opened his wardrobe and searched for his suits which, to his surprise, weren’t in there.

  
‘What the fuck?’ He muttered under his breath, he was really late to work at this point and borderline panicking but he couldn’t find his suits and all he saw were casual clothes and a few high school uniforms? Okay,he was panicking. Did he get so drunk last night that he donated his suits?or worse, did he break into some high school student’s house?

  
Yunho looked around, and sighed with a relief when he noticed that the room wasn’t unfamiliar but panicked again when he realized that he was in his family’s old house in Gwangju. They no longer lived there since Jihye graduated from high school and he moved out to live at Seoul after that. Did he drive all the way to Gwangju and break into someone’s house? If that was the case then he was surprised police didn’t chase him for drunk driving or for house owners to call the police.  
‘Lord help me. What did I do?’ He profusely muttered as he walked around the room.He was in fact in his old room and there were things scattered around like a pile of text books with his name on them,Michael Jackson posters on walls and was that a skateboard?

  
Yunho felt his headache worsened. He sure must be dreaming. Yes,that was it. He was dreaming. So, he did the only thing that people do when they wanted to make sure they weren’t dreaming.  
‘Ouch’ He winced after pinching himself. Now that he wasn’t dreaming,he felt like puking at how messed up this whole thing was. He really time traveled to his high school years of all the places? Whoever did this must be very funny.

  
‘Yunho?are you up?you’re going to late for breakfast’ He jolted up when he heard his mother calling him from downstairs.  
‘Mom?’ Yunho hesitated to go out of his room and meet his family.He wasn’t sure what the whole situation was after all. What would be his family’s reaction when they saw that he wasn’t a young boy,rather a 30year old man who looked like he was so done with his life?He paced around the room,thinking,rethinking and after what felt like an hour, he managed to encourage himself and decided to face what was inevitable instead.

  
‘must try to at least look decent’ Yunho thought and walked towards a mirror to fix his hair and stopped when he made eye contact with his bewildered own reflection in a mirror. He looked young. Like he was still-in-high-school young. He was amused when he saw no small wrinkles near his eyes when he smiled.  
  


_Finally,something good out of this situation_

 

‘YUNHO!!’ His mom yelled from downstairs and he ran out of his room because no matter how much this situation baffled him,he sure knew better not to make his mom angry. That was an unchanged fact whether he time traveled or not.

 

.............

 

‘You’re late’ was the first thing jihye said when she saw him entering the kitchen . She was small. So small,adorable and it hurt to know how much jihye had grown up and already married in the future he came from. He smiled at her and took a seat beside her when a phone rang in the living room. Jihye sighed and muttered something about interrupting people’s breakfast as she stood up and went to pick up the call.  
‘Oppa! It’s yours’ Yunho heard Jihye shouted from living room and briefly wondered who was calling until he picked up the phone.

  
‘Hyung, you’re coming over this afternoon,right?’ A very familiar voice asked him.  
‘Donghae?’  
‘Yes. I can’t believe you never recognize my voice’  
‘I’m sorry. And what coming over?’ He asked because really, he couldn’t recall what his younger self did back then.  
‘And I also can’t believe you of all people forget about today’ He heard Donghae sighed over the line. Yunho felt uneasy at younger man’s tone and felt the need to apologize.  
‘I’m sorry’  
‘Why are you apologizing? I’m just saying. Anyway,we’re meeting up at my house to throw a small farewell party for Changmin. You know like, uh a little get together thing before he leaves ...to study at Seoul’Yunho felt like his heart stopped at the ‘farewell’ part. Changmin was leaving?Then, it all came crushing down on him when his mind registered and connected dot to dot with everything that happened around him since he woke up this morning.

  
‘Was I sent back to the day Changmin leave?’

  
Yunho felt as if his world was torn apart,which,basically,wasn’t wrong because Changmin was the only one he had and he was Yunho’s world after all. And yet, he went back to the day the love of his life left. He never forgot about that day and it took all his will power and emotions to not break down every time he thought about that day.

  
‘Hello?Hyung? Are you still there?’ Donghae’s worried voice brought his attention back and he exhaled quietly.  
‘Donghae-ah’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘What day is it today?’  
‘Saturday.’  
‘No. I mean, date’  
‘12th. Why? Hyung, is something wrong?’  
‘What year is it?’  
‘2010. Seriously,hyung are you okay? You’re scaring me’  
‘I’m alright,donghae. I’m alright’ He lied.

 

...............

 

There was tension.Yunho could feel it. The same unbearable atmosphere from a decade ago that was too heavy to ignore it so, he pushed it back at the back of his mind but since,universe was so kind to him and sent him back to this particular day,he had to face it again and he wished he was emotionally numb or dead at that point. In fact, it was obvious that everyone in the room could feel it too.Not the same kind Yunho was feeling but every one looked rather uneasy and uncomfortable.

  
‘This isn’t a funeral,guys’ Heechul said after an hour of alternating between awkward chatter and silence. Kyuhyun scoffed and lightly nudged Heechul’s arm which earned him a glare.Changmin was sitting beside Kyuhyun, across from Yunho and stealing glances at his direction when he thought Yunho hadn’t noticed. Yunho noticed. Yunho noticed every single little thing Changmin was doing, starting from flutter of his eyelashes to the small,sad smile forming at his lips every time Kyuhyun whispered something to him. Yunho might be a mess and forgetful idiot but he would never forget how beautiful his Changmin was. He also vividly remembered his past-self feeling the same, the very same affection and love for the younger man,and tried to keep every small thing he was doing into his memories,as much as possible.

  
‘I’m serious. Stop moping. Also,Yunho and Changmin, stop acting as if you two aren’t dating. Most couples would talk things out and bawl their eyes out when their significant other leave but all you two are doing is stealing glances at each other. Get your shit together. I swear to god’ Heechul yelled which made everyone in the room glared at him and after an awkward pause,Yunho saw Changmin stood up from his seat and excused to go out for a bit while maintaining eye contact with Yunho.He followed suit like his younger self did years ago.

 

.................

 

  
‘Hey’ Changmin turned around when he heard Yunho. They were on the balcony of Donghae’s place and although Yunho knew what exactly happened and hated to go through the same thing again,he had to as he had no choice. He really wished he woke up to the present date the day after.

  
‘This evening. I’m leaving this evening’ Changmin said, after staring at him with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. He looked like he was about to cry and really, if Yunho hadn’t been here before, he would start crying too.

  
‘I wish you all the best,Changdol. I really do’ He said the same thing that he did 10 years ago.  
‘Really?that’s all you have to say? really?’ Changmin looked hurt and his lips started quivering from anger and sadness but Yunho knew better than anyone else that he would never stop in Changmin’s way of success even if that meant hurting himself by making younger one leave. He didn’t a decade ago either.

  
‘I love you,Changmin,I love you so much and I know you will do your best no matter what’ He said, stepping forward,pulled the younger one into a tight hug and kissed his head. Changmin tried to push him away but he tightened his hug and he could feel Changmin breaking down into tears in his arms.  
‘You’re so selfish. Do you know that?’ He heard him angrily said in between sobs.Yunho could hear his own heart broke into pieces at Changmin’s words. He let the younger man cried in his arms until he pulled back to look up at Yunho.  
‘We don’t need to do this. You know? All you need to do is ask me to stay here,with you and everything will be fine’  
‘No,Changmin,you need to go. You will become nothing if you stayed here with me. Do you want to become a nobody even you have a dream that you need to chase?’  
‘Then,what about a long distance relationship? This isn’t 80s,Yunho. We don’t need to break up especially when we can text and email or call whenever we are both free’

  
Yunho knew he was being ridiculous. Dumb even. But he didn’t want to be the reason Changmin couldn’t chase his dream because he knew he wouldn’t be able to live with that thought. He wanted Changmin to fly without any string attached.He wanted Changmin to have all the best things in the world because he deserved them and Yunho would do anything to make sure that Changmin had it all. He was going to be content with watching Changmin from a far. He really did in the future too,he knew that and he was willing to do that again despite having doubts about his actions from a decade ago in the future but he did believe that it was better than having to live with a regret that Changmin didn’t get to fulfill his dreams because of him.

  
‘I love you so much. And I will always’ He said, knowing very well that it was going to be the last words he could say to younger man before he left. He went through this painful heartbreak 10 years ago after all.

  
Changmin didn’t react.Rather, he looked at Yunho with a set of determination on his face.

 

 _‘Ask me to stay,please’_  He could read Changmin’s eyes without even needing him to say it out loud.

 _‘You know I can’t do that,love’ Yunho_ shook his head and smiled sadly at him which Changmin reacted by letting out a watery chuckle and angrily wiping his tears.

  
He knew what Changmin was going to say.

  
‘Don’t come and send me off at bus station this evening,Yunho. I don’t want to see you again’

 

 

...............

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated ❤️  
> I hope everyone enjoy reading this chapter and please forgive me if you notice any mistakes too ^^ Next chapter will take a while as I have busy weeks ahead but I suppose it will be up around the last week of this month so,please look forward to it. Thank you so much for reading this fic. Lots of love~❤️


End file.
